Just a Game
by newhorizon123
Summary: Richard, Victor and Garfiled know that they are best detectives in the enitre of Jump city but what happens when three thieves come along to spoil it all? Calm down boys, after all it's juts a game. RichardxKori GarfieldxRachel VictorxBee
1. Let's meet the girls and boys

Just a Game

Just a Game

A flat on the outskirts of Jump City: the Girls

Waking up to the rays of sunlight pouring through her window, she blinked. Her red tendrils of hair sprawled across her pillow. She squinted, her giant orbs of green suddenly opening and closing in an attempt to shield them from the sun. The sounds of distant traffic were muted due to her closed window.

"Get out of bed Kori, you're gonna' miss breakfast!" Rachael shrieked up the stairs.

"I'm coming already. Stop yelling!" she replied.

Lifting the duvet off of herself she gradually got out of the bed. Slumping lazily towards the door and down the stairs.

"Geez Kor, could you be any slower?"

"Shut up Rae"

"You two should stop bickering we have work to do. We'll stop off at Starbucks on the way to the museum to pick up a few drinks and then the mall for the final touches to our disguises."

"Yeh whatever Bee'' mumbled Kori.

"How drunk did you get last night Kori?"

"Extremely drunk," Rachael answered.

"That is partly you're fault as you are the people who took me to that club and therefore if I am moody this morning it's because I got to bed really late last night thanks to two extremely mischievous thieves."

"Don't blame us, blame the drink," giggled Bee.

"Can we please just go to Starbucks now," moaned Kori.

"Well we can but you still look a wreck and we don't particularly want to be seen in public with you," Rachael said smugly.

Kori's face suddenly darkened. A green blaze in her eyes. A flash of green shot across the room and hit Rachael in the stomach, sending her sprawling across the kitchen floor.

"Hey! That hurt Kori!"

Kori shot up from her kitchen stool, clutching at her stomach trying to contain the laughter. Bee had soon mimicked her actions and was rolling on the floor clutching at her stomach as well. Rachael's face grimaced as she tried to pick out a piece of broken egg shell from her violet shoulder-length hair. Her matching violet eyes turned white and a black tendril shot out of the floor heading straight for Kori.

Kori having finally collapsed on to the floor noticed the single black line coming towards her. She immediately sprung to her feet and darted out of the room giggling all of the way, the black tendril following close behind her.

"Give me ten minutes!" she called back down the stairs, a hint of laughter edged into her voice.

An Apartment deep in the heart of Jump City: the Boys

Richard awoke to the sounds of cars honking outside of his open window. He could hear Garfield still snoring away in the room next to his and the hustle of Victor downstairs, preparing everything for the day. He sat up to find his blanket in a crumpled mess on the floor beside his bed. His neat room only having a few shirts sprawled here and there. Getting up and going over to his mirror, he looked at his reflection. His dark black hair jutted out in every direction. Trying to smooth it out as much as possible he headed downstairs to Victor in only a tank top and shorts.

"Mornin' Vic"

"Yo, good sleep?"

"Yeh"

"I'm making omlets. Is Gar awake yet?"

"Na"

"GAR, GET YOU'RE BUT OUTTA BED!"

Richard chuckled to himself. They could hear a thud come from upstairs and soon after Garfield came stumbling through the kitchen door.

"Geez Vic! Do you have to be so loud?!" he screeched.

"Yes if it'll get you're bony ass outta bed."

A bark of laughter erupted from Richard at that point. Victor looked over at him and smiled to himself. Garfield glared at him and went over to victor for his omlet. At that point their phone rang. Richard went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, this is Commissioner Jones."

"Hello Commissioner, how may I help you?"

"Well……….I have a job for you and you're accomplices. I assume that you have read the paper recently?"

"Yes. Is this about the midnight trio?"

"Indeed it is . Myself and the Mayor were hoping that you could sort out our problem. They have already stolen from two of our top banks. We don't know where they're going to attack next. We can never get a clear image of what they look like. We think that they are three men though. We can only have the best on this case."

"We understand Sir."

"I will fax you all of the documents and locations where they have attacked. The strange thing is that they leave nothing behind. No fingerprints, weapons. Nothing."

"And you're sure that they are men?"

"Yes Mr. Grayson."

"We understand then."

"Thank you . Tell Mr. Logan and Mr. Stone thank you as well."

"No problem, goodbye Commissioner."

"Have a good day and goodbye Mr. Grayson."

Richard put down the phone and looked at the two other men standing in the room.

"Gentlemen. We have work to do."

**Please R&R ladies and gents **

**Sorry but I might not update for a while**

**So ummm sorry **

**Can't find the time but I'll try. **

**Newhorizon123**

**xxx **


	2. A warm welcoming at Starbucks

Centre of Jump City: Starbucks

"When does he think they'll attack next?" asked Victor.

"Probably tonight, but I can't be sure."

"Where do you think they'll attack?" asked Garfield.

"The Commissioner thinks that it will be either Jump Museum, The Museum of Natural Art or St. Johns Museum. From the files that he sent me it seems that they steal from the smallest banks first and then work their way up, ending on the best bank in the City."

"So have they stolen from any museum yet?" Garfield asked.

"No not yet, which means that they're gonna' start off with St. Johns Museum as it's the smallest."

"Clever." murmured Victor.

"So we're gonna' have to set up a trap before they get there."

"We'll have to set it before midnight as that is when they attack." Garfield said.

"Exactly Gar. Vic, I want you to petrol the hallways as a janitor; we'll have passes thanks to the Commissioner. Gar, I want you to watch the roof. Obviously we'll have disguises and we'll keep in contact with these communicators."

He handed them each a small black communicator. They opened them and immediately the screen came to life.

"Cool!" exclaimed Garfield.

"Hang on man, what about you?" asked Victor.

"I'll watch the main office. The safe is in there."

"He gets the easy job." Victor whispered to Garfield.

Garfield chuckled and Richard glared at both of them. At that point Kori, Rachael and Jinx walked through the door. Victor noticed them first, his eyes enlarging.

Bee was dressed in a mini black skirt with a yellow and black striped long sleeved v-neck and black matching boots. Her hair was tied into two buns on her either side of head. Garfield looked over to where Victor's attention had been caught. Rachael walked in next catching his attention immediately as she was dressed in tight black skinny jeans, with a purple halter neck and black bangles. Her feet adorned a pair of black pumps. Her shoulder-length violet hair had a silver butterfly clip keeping her bangs out f her face. Richard being the last one to turn around and see what had caught the stares of his two team mates, spotted the last member of the midnight trio coming through the door. She had on an emerald green tube top that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of jean shorts with red heels on her feet. Her bright auburn hair waved around her shoulders freely as if it was on fire. They all looked simultaneously at the men sitting in the booth drooling over them. A smirk appeared on Kori's face. Her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Are they still looking at us?" she asked Rachael after a few minutes.

"Yeh, what should we do?"

"Bend over and make it look good."

A glittering beam appeared on Rachael's face.

"If you say so."

She began to bend over slowly. Making sure that they got the best view. Garfield's eyes widened so that they took up half of his face. Bee developed an evil smirk on her face just as Rachael was coming back up from pretending to pick up a coin. With a flick of her hand a yellow arch-shaped beam was sent through the floor towards the three men. Still bewitched by Rachael's enticing show they didn't realise that most of the other occupants of the small café had been lifted out of their seats by some sort of shockwave, until it hit them. In the instance that Bee's beam hit the men they were pulled out of there hypnotic state and sent flying at least 5 feet away from there table. All of them landing in some sort of awkward position. All of the girls burst out into laughter along with most of the café. Kori had already ordered their drinks and was currently paying the bewildered teenager standing behind the counter. He had also been entranced by Rachael and all of the girls. They made their way out of the café as slowly as possible. Re-capturing the attention of the boys with their swaying hips. Kori gave one last glance behind her. Catching the eyes of Richard. Green to blue.

The spark ignited and a smile graced her face. She broke the connection and with that, she was gone with her two companions.

"Yo man, what the HELL just happened?!"

"I have no idea, but that Goth girl was hot!"

Richard still just sat there on the floor bewildered. _What had just happened? _He asked himself silently. Little did they know that they had just been inches away from the very thieves that they were aiming to catch that night.

They got up slightly bruised.

"What was that thing? An earthquake?" Victor asked.

"No it was too small." Replied Richard.

"Weird man."

"You're tellin' me. My butt is gonna really hurt in the mornin'" said Garfield.

"Who were those girls?" Richard was still wondering about Kori.

"I don't know but I can swear that I've seen them before." Victor said.

"C'mon we'll go home and do the rest of our work."

"I really need to lie down."

"Yeh we know Gar." Richard murmured. As they got into Victor's sliver and blue Mercedes, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her tanned legs seemed to glow, how her eyes glittered non-stop. It was like she had a powerful essence around her. He would soon find out, how right he actually was.

Central Shopping centre of Jump city

'That was funnier than I thought it would be!' exclaimed Bee.

Smirks appeared on both Kori's and Rachel's mouths. They burst out laughing and soon Bee joined in. They had only just reduced themselves to fits of giggles as they entered a shop called SULTRY STYLES. They looked around for a while and Bee was the first to produce an outfit that would surely impress the detectives later that night. It was a black V-dipped top with tight long sleeves and matching black gloves. A pair of black mini shorts were her next choice. Kori was definitely impressed although Rachel had her usual monotonous look.

They moved onto the next shop which was called WIGS 'ND ALL THAT. Once again they burst out laughing at the mere name of the shop but they entered regardless.

'I might go blonde tonight' voiced Kori. 'I've always wanted to see what it would be like to be blonde.'

'I'm sticking with black.' Piped in Rachel.

'Awww, I wanted to be black haired tonight Rach?!'

'Tough'

'Would you two stop bickering, Rachel, tonight is Bee's turn to be black-haired, you can go brown instead.'

Rachel's face screamed 'I really wanna throttle you right now but we're in a public place' towards Bee, so Bee retorted by sticking out her tongue.

They all also a purchased a pair of coloured contacts each. Kori chose brown, Rachel black and Bee, blue.

They took a 10 minute coffee break at another Starbucks. Whilst Bee and Rachel ordered, Kori sat at her table watching the giant plasma in the corner of the small café. The channel had been turned to celebrity gossip and there top story of the day just happened to be the famous playboy detective known as Richard Grayson. Kori raised an eyebrow and humphed at him.

'_God how I hate players. They all think that they can just use women. Stupid man. I hate him already and I haven't even met him……..yet. _

The blonde news reporter continued with her story of the young bachelors latest night of hard partying and drunken sex with at least 3 women I should expect.

'Could you turn over please?' Kori shouted towards the young pimple covered teenager who was working at Starbucks at that time.

He looked shocked that such a beautiful woman was actually talking to him. He quickly stumbled and fell over in his attempt to reach Kori's demand. He managed to turn it off but not before Kori heard that Richard had in fact slept with 2 women that night.

'_Close enough'._

The other girls returned and they drunk their coffee in peace whilst deciding how to enter the museum.

They continued with their shopping spree until they came to a shop called WHATEVER YOU WEAR, WE DON'T CARE. This is where Rachel purchased a black tight fitting hooded jacket and some black tight fitting jeans along with a pair of gloves similar to Bee's, Kori bought a black mini skirt and a black turtle neck long-sleeved top but where her stomach showed just up to under her breasts.

They venture further into the mall and found a shoe shop called BOOTS TO KICK BUTT, which they all though was pretty convenient. And surprising enough the all found matching pairs of black heeled boots that came up to the knee.

'Yep I would say that we are quite possibly the sexiest thieves in the entire world.'

Kori couldn't help but laugh at Bee's comment and Rachel definitely had a grin on her face.

'I would agree' commented Rachel.

With that they exited the shopping mall with their bags of purchases and prepared for their upcoming job with great anticipation.

**Please review, I would love to hear your comments. **

**P.S ALL OF THOSE SHOPS ARE NOT REAL. Well at least I don't think so. So umm yeah R&R pleeeeeeease. **

**Newhorizon123**

**xxx**


	3. There are no rules in this game

11:45 outside the museum – Boys

'You still think this is a good idea?' Gar asked.

'Of course, why wouldn't I?' replied Richard.

The three men were crouching in an alleyway opposite of the museum that was to allegedly be attacked by the midnight trio.

'Well it's almost midnight and still no sign of the thieves. You sure that head of yours in too big enough to admit that maybe they are attacking one of the other museums and you just got it wrong?' was Garfield's timid answer.

'_If only looks could kill' _Richard thought to himself.

He turned away from Garfield's scowling face. Obviously the cold had gotten to him.

'_Yep keep telling yourself that Richard. You just don't want to hit him'_

'_I'm gonna hit something' _Richard retorted.

Only after smacking the palm of his hand onto the front of his face did he realise that he'd just threatened to hit himself. At that point Victor and Garfield looked at each other anxiously, wondering why their leader had just hit himself.

'I think he's finally cracked.' Vic whispered to Gar.

'Uhuh' was all Gar could say as his eyes were still cautiously watching Richard, inquisitive to what his next move could be.

Richard finally realised that his two fellow detectives were watching him with bugged out eyes.

'What?' he asked.

Both the green and dark-skinned man burst out laughing. They didn't stop until they noticed Richard's stern and pained look, it was like he was straining to hear something as his head was slightly tilted towards the entrance of the alleyway. His two companion looked towards the entrance. Both had similar looks of sternness on their faces. Richard slowly peaked out of the alleyway and through the darkness he was able to see three shadowlike figures dance across the rooftops towards the museum. The clock on the front of the museum struck exactly 12 when the three figures disappeared through a window on the side of the museum.

Richard immediately sprung into action. Darting across the deserted road and jumping onto the ledge of a window above him he expertly swung himself from ledge to lamppost to roof to window. Disappearing in a similar fashion to the three thieves before him. Garfield was next only he used a grappling hook which he shot at the open window. He assured himself that it was secure by tugging on it slightly and then ascended it with practised ease. Victor came last, he also ascended the reinforced rope as his frame was bulkier and much more muscle than the other two. A normal rope would have never been able to support his frame.

Once they were all inside the museum Richard turned to Victor and Garfield.

'We'll split up, Garfield you'll take the upper floor, Victor you head towards the main hall and foyer.'

'What about you man?' asked Victor

'I'll search this floor and the main offices. Don't lose your communicators. Report to each other if anything goes wrong or you run into trouble.'

They both answered with a brief nod of their heads. They immediately broke up all heading in different directions.

Victor

He headed to the foyer first. He was going to check the entrances before anything else. To make sure that no-one else could get in.

'_These guys might have back-up' _he thought.

He reached the front doors and made sure that they were tightly bolted up when he heard a giggle from behind him. He jerked his body around to where the noise had come from and only saw a shadow dart from one corner to the other.

'Come out, come out wherever you are' he muttered to himself.

'I'm right here' a sly voice answered to him.

He whipped around only to receive a kick to the head.

Bee

'_We knew they were watching us from the moment we arrived. God didn't these guys know anything about hushed tones. The entire of Jump City must've heard their echoing laughs from that silly little alleyway. And an alleyway? How original, I mean they could've picked a better hiding place. God did they think we were stupid? Well they certainly were.'_

'_I couldn't help but giggle at his idiotic attempt at checking if we had back-up. Please. As if we needed it. Poor guy didn't know what he'd gotten himself into. I darted across the room as he surveyed the foyer. Couldn't he leave me to steal in peace? All I wanted was the tills and the key to the museum itself. Of course the girls were getting the other stuff but why couldn't he just leave now. It would've saved him a whole lotta' pain, but of course, now I had to kick him in the face.'_

'I'm right here' I said in my most sultry voice.

Jinx and Victor

Victor flew across the room and landed against the marble wall with a thud. The air had been knocked out if him as soon as he landed.

'Ugh!'

'Aww poor little boy gets beaten up by a girl. What you aren't even gonna fight?'

He lurched forward, catching her off guard and tackling her to the floor. She was sprawled out with him onto of her, pinning her to the floor.

'What the fuck are you doing here?!' he yelled at her.

'What you don't recognise me?' she smiled sweetly but it had an undertone of teasing.

At once she lifted her leg up and kneed him in that special place.

'_Of course you don't recognise me; this disguise isn't for nothing you know.'_

And she was right earlier that day the trio had arrived at the Central Shopping centre of Jump City. They had all purchased different black outfits with wigs and contacts completely disguising themselves.

Bee back flipped away from and landed in a crouch, slowly rising to her full height. The outfit that she had chosen consisted of black shorts along with black heeled boots and a V-dipped shirt that clutched to her breasts and waist, accenting them both. Her sleeves were tight on her arms. She wore black gloves on her hands with deep blue contacts and a black short wig. But of course Victor didn't know that she was wearing contacts or a wig.

At first Victor had tried to ignore all of this, especially as he'd been lying right on top of her. But as he lay there clutching at his privates all he could think about was her. And then it hit him. HE WAS A HER!! This means that they must all be hers. He flipped out his communicator and immediately contacted Richard.

Richards face appeared on the screen of his communicator looking rather surprised.

'Richard! The thieves there all women!'

Bee saw what he was doing and instantly sprung into action. She cart wheeled forward and knocked the communicator out of Victor's hand. Richard was immediately cut-off.

'No calling for help I'm afraid'

She crushed the small device with her boot and waited patiently for Victor to regain his balance.

'You are so gonna pay for that.' Exclaimed Victor as he shakily stood up.

'I'm looking forward to it' she smirked.

Victor charged towards her, only she was prepared for this. She flung herself upwards and over his head so that she landed behind him.

He whipped around and prepared for another charge.

'Not so fast' she uttered just as she clicked her fingers and a small shock of yellow

electricity waved its way towards Victor's feet. It was a direct hit. Unfortunately for Victor he hadn't seen the pink shock and so he therefore couldn't make any assumptions. This was exactly as Bee had intended because she was under direct orders from Kori to not let them know about their powers.

'_Such a shame, I was so hoping to show off today' _

Bee looked at him and smiled that smile again. She slowly made her way over to where he lay, swinging her hips at him.

'There are no rules for this game' she told him.

With that she bounded in the opposite direction and into the opposite hallway. Victor instantly sprung to his feet, determined to not give up. There was something about this dark skinned girl, something that interested him, something that scared him. With that final though he sprinted after her.

**I couldn't stop smirking at this**

**I'm sorry but it just makes me all giddy**

**Wait till you see the next chapters though**

**I'm looking forward to them**

**R&R**

**Newhorizon123**

**xxx**


	4. I'll be seeing you soon

Garfield

'WHAT?!'

'Shut up Gar! Do you want them to hear you?!'

'But…..but….they're girls! I mean we thought they were guys, but they're girls!'

'I know I know I was shocked as well but we just have to continue with the mission, regardless of whether they're girls or not.'

'What about Vic? Where's he?'

'I don't know, he was cut offline before I could say anything to him.'

Garfield stopped dead in his tracks.

'What if something bad has happened to him?' Garfield whispered with urgency.

'Don't worry about him he's a big guy, he can take care of himself. Just keep looking for the other two thieves.'

Richards face disappeared from the small round screen on Garfield's communicator. He looked around nervously.

'Great now I've got to fight a girl' he muttered.

He started his creeping walk again and looked around the corner at the staircase that led to the upper floor. Re-assuring himself that the coast was clear he gradually made his way up the stairs. When he reached the top he looked around the next corner which led to a room with two large oak doors. There was a velvet rope swinging in front of it held by two poles. There was a sign dangling from the rope which read 'EXHIBITION CLOSED'. He decided to venture into the room to see whether anything was misplaced.

He put his ear up against the door, straining to listen for any indication of movement inside. He was about to pull away when he heard voice whisper

'Yes I'm here. The case is in front of me. Right. Yes I know, be careful. Yes, I'll look out for them; I know she already contacted me saying that she was having a bit of trouble with one of them. Ok. I'll finish up here and then meet you guys. Ok.'

He heard a small click and then silence again. Garfield looked at the door.

'_So they have contact with each other as well?' Holy shit what should I do?!_

_Just stay calm Garfield, go in there and kick whoever's butt gets in your way.'_

'Right'

Mustering up all of his strength, he slowly creaked open the door. His eyes searched the room for the intruder to find her standing in the middle of the room, her back to him and leaning over something.

He was about to take a step forward when her voice froze him to the spot.

'It's about time you showed up' spoke a monotonous but petite voice.

He couldn't speak; it was like his entire body had just stopped working. His mind was screaming at him to move but his stupid limbs couldn't even twitch. This was all caused to the fact that as soon as the words had come out of her mouth, she had turned around.

'Holy shit.' Was all he could utter.

For in his eyes, before him stood a goddess. She was dressed in tight fitting black jeans and black knee-high boots that covered them, on her top she wore a tight black jumper with a hood that was pulled up and gloves on her hands. Her eyes were a deep black and her hair was wavy and it curled down and out of the hood. Her skin was like porcelain, it looked so soft and smooth yet it was almost grey which accented the look even more.

'_God damnit, work lips work!'_

A strangled gurgle was all that managed to escape though.

Rachel

'_From what I've heard these guys aren't the most subtle detectives we've ever come across. And that has only been proven by that creepy green-tinted skinned one. Azar help me.'_

Even though she knew he was just on the other side of the door she continued with what she was doing. The sapphire diamond was the rarest exhibition that this museum would ever come across.

'_They should really keep more security on it, two security guards, WOW. Bravo to the idiot who runs this place.' _

One of the unconscious guards in the corner groaned slightly but then fell back into his sleeping coma. Rachel's eyes flicked to where the noise came from but just as quickly, she reverted them back to her cautious hands that were currently disabling the mechanical alarm that would be set off if the sapphire was removed. With a click the red blinking light beneath the sapphires bullet proof case shut off.

She smirked slightly at the man behind the door and his thoughts. She let a chuckle escape her mouth but silenced it as she realised what she was doing.

'_Well he makes me laugh' _she thought to herself.

She heard the door creak and his ragged breath.

'It's about time you showed up'. Rachel turned around and found his unmoving body staring at her. She smirked at his thoughts again.

After a few moments of silence between the two, he managed to strangle up a gurgle.

This time she couldn't restrain herself. A giggle quickly escaped from her lips and she fought to keep the rest in.

Garfield's eyes bugged at that which made her giggle even more.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?_ _You don't even know the guy Rachel and now you're laughing at his mere movements_.'

She giggled even more.

'_Yep there's definitely something wrong with you.'_

Garfield and Rachel

'Did……did you just laugh at me?' asked a bewildered Garfield

Rachel immediately snapped out of her fit at his words and flipped in the air towards his shocked expression. She landed gracefully in front of him and pulled back her leg, aiming for his gut. Of course she reached her target.

Garfield clutched at his stomach.

'All I asked was a fucking question?!' He had snapped out of his trance when she flung herself at him.

'I hate questions' she answered him in her usual monotonous voice, a sadistic smile slowly creeping onto her face.

Garfield slowly built his strength back up.

'I really don't want to fight you.'

'Why? Afraid you'll lose?'

His face darkened as he pouted his lips at her.

'I never lose'

'We'll see about that'

He ran towards her but just as he was about to reach her she flipped backwards, kicking his face as she did so. He stumbled backwards clutching his chin.

Thanks to the distraction, Rachel managed to return to her formal duty of retrieving the sapphire. With her back turned to Garfield she extended a tentacle of black magic into the box and plucked the sapphire from it's casing, returning it to her own hand. She managed to pocket the sapphire and replace it with a fake one just as Garfield came up from behind and kicked her in the back, sending her flying across the room.

She landed with a thus against the wall next to the unconscious guards. Before she had time to regain her thoughts, Garfield had picked her up and pinned her against the wall. His body encasing hers. He stood a good foot above her. They're eyes met for the first time. Black to forest green.

Rachel didn't know what was wrong with her, she was pinned up against a wall unable to move by her enemy but……..she liked it. She liked the feel of their bodies moulding together and the way that he held her there, it made her feel like she was on air. Of course she would never admit it to anyone but it felt……nice.

Garfield felt the exact same way. He tried to push the dirty thoughts to the back of his mind but they kept pushing back. He could feel her chest rising and falling against his due to their close proximity.

'_Wait a minute! Was she nervous being this close to me? No it's just a figment of you're imagination Gar. But she's breathing really heavily? _

_Focus on the job.'_

'Why do you want the sapphire?'

She remained silent, just the rise and fall………rise and fall.

'Answer me!'

'You'll find out soon enough' like her friend before her; Rachel decided that the best way to get this man off of her was to kick him where it hurts.

'I think it's time I took my leave' and with that he fell to the floor clutching his parts.

'I'll be seeing you soon' she bent down and kissed his cheek. Before he could react she was gone from the room. Her shadow danced behind her as she left.

Garfield managed to pick himself up and give chase, the same thought in his head all the way.

'_She kissed me, the bitch kissed me.'_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**I love this chapter (giddy giggles)**_

_**Wait till Richard and Kori meet**_ (**wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**Newhorizon123**

**xxx**


	5. Can we leave you in awe and wondering?

**Richard**

He'd just heard a loud bang come from the direction that he was heading in. His guard was on full alert. When he knew what he wanted, he always got it, and right now he wanted to bring these girls down. Victor had been cut off and he'd cut himself off from Garfield. He knew that the third and final thief would have to be in this area seeing as the other thieves had been in the other two key points of the building. All that was left was to bring her down.

He tensed his body, waiting for something, anything that would indicate where she was.

'_Wimp. You can't even find the courage to actually go and look for her.'_

'_Shut up! This gives me an advantage because then I can ambush her when she doesn't know it.'_

'_Wimp.'_

He decided to end the inward battle with his conscious and focus on his mission. He decided to prove his mind wrong and go look for the girl. He soon came across the main office. Its door had been kicked down.

'_Of course.'_

He made his way over to the doorframe, being careful not to make a sound. He crouched next to the doorframe, examining the damage and where it had been inflicted. It had been ripped clean off of its hinges.

'_Wow. Must be stronger than she looks.'_

He peeked head his around the frame and examined the room. There were many monitors lined up on one side of the room, all of them displaying fuzzy screens.

'_Hmmm'_

Papers had been scattered across the large oak desk and a few across the floor. His eyes were attached to the open safe next to the bookcase. He slowly rose from his crouching position and side-stepped around the fallen door into the dark yet well furnished room. More curious than anything he approached the safe and looked inside.

'_Everything's gone.'_

'_What did you expect?! You stood around that corner arguing with me for too long!'_

'_Well if you hadn't of started an argument with me in the first place then we wouldn't be in this situation, would we?'_

'_Focus Richard, get back on track and stop her before she escapes.'_

'_Shut up.'_

For the second time that night he had to pull himself out of a mind war that he would probably end up losing. He regained focus on the room to notice that a faint green glowing was coming from behind him.

**Kori**

'Damn! That made a loud noise.'

She stepped over the threshold of the room and walked across the fallen door. Before her there were many different monitors displaying different images and various other gadgets and machinery. She strolled up to the camera in the corner of the room and reached up to disable it. One of the monitors in the room went blank at her action, displaying only a fuzzy screen. She set to work disabling the other cameras and soon all of the monitors were mimicking the first. Next, Kori collected all of the CD's that may have shown her and her accomplices acts of thievery. After completing this task she lit a starbolt and surveyed the shadowed room. She named her powers after her love for stars. Her eyes latched on to the portrait of the owner of the museum.

'Honestly, haven't these people ever watched a detective movie? Everybody knows that a safe is always hidden behind a large picture.'

She flitted over to the picture and threw it across the other side of the room. A satisfied smile appeared on her face as she heard the crunch of the wooden frame hit the opposing wall, and the gentle waft of the painting as it slowly floated to the floor.

'I could've walked through the front entrance of this building and still not get caught with the amount of security they actually have here.'

Summoning a starbolt to her hand she cast it at the lock on the safe. Scorch marks covered every inch of the door.

'They'll just think that I used a gun or something', she reassured herself.

Reaching inside of the safe she grasped at the contents and put them into her black saddle bag that was strapped around her shoulder. They included blueprints of other museums, a key, a few thousand dollars, the contract to the museum and some important codes to larger safes. Pleased at her gatherings she retreated to the door and into the hallway but stopped when she saw a shadow cast across the hallway.

Kori backed back into the room and hovered upwards until she was in the darkest corner of the ceiling. From there she kept silent as she watched the shadow creep around the edge of the door. And soon a black-haired head followed. He kept a stern and focused look on his face, his eyes were covered by black shades but his mouth was tense. His dark hair was messy and ruffled but it gave him a rugged look.

For a moment Kori was mesmerized, but there was something about him now that hadn't affected her on their first encounter in Starbucks. The rest of his body followed his head as he rose from floor and crept slowly into the room. Kori could tell that his body was well toned and muscled. He wore a black jacket on top of a dark blue shirt and blue jeans. He seemed to be fixated on the safe. He seemed to stay there for a moment, obviously thinking about something.

'_What is with this guy?'_

She floated downwards and landed behind him, her eyes glowing with green energy. She saw him flinch and suddenly tense his body. This was a sign that he was going to strike.

**Richard and Kori**

Just as she had predicted, he twisted around, aiming a punch at her but reacting just as quickly, she flipped backwards and landed in a fighting stance, ready for the next hit. He rushed at her, quicker than she had interpreted throwing punches this way and that. She struggled to keep up with ferocity of his attack. Almost unable to block a few of the punches. He kept on wearing her down, it seemed relentless.

'_You can't keep this up forever Kori' _she thought to herself.

'_You have to find a way of attacking him'_

A sudden thought came to mind. Blocking his latest punch she grabbed his arm at the same time. This caught him off guard causing him to halt all action with the other hand which gave her a chance to knee him in the stomach. He hunched over as all of the wind was knocked out of him. Seizing her moment, Kori flew above him, knowing that he couldn't see her because of his current state, and grabbed his shoulders flinging him across the room. He landed on the desk, falling straight through it. Kori landed in front of him. Staring down at his figure she smirked.

Richard rose slowly from the remains of the desk and stared straight at the blonde in front of him. (Little does he know that it's a wig) She seemed familiar to him. Something about her eyes didn't seem right.

He could tell that she was waiting for his next action. Although his body wanted to fight, his mind was telling him to get information out of her.

'Why are you doing this?'

Kori was shocked at his sudden words. Expecting another assault from him instead. She was unsure of what to say. His voice astounded her even more. It was so brusque and alluring. It made her melt inside.

'_What the hell is happening to me?'_

'Because, some people want a better life.'

'So you'd rather steal all of the hard work of an old man to ensure that you get a good life?'

'If that's the way you want to put it'

Richard was shocked at the sultry sound of her voice. It had and undertone of naivety but still managed to sound seductive. He was also finding all of these new thoughts strange.

'Where are you planning on attacking next then?'

'Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you that? I'm afraid that you and your boys are going to have to find that out for yourself.'

'But what if we get it wrong and I don't get to see you again?'

'_Wait a minute! Was he flirting with me?!!'_

Richard saw the bewildered look on her face and seized his chance to attack her. He flipped forward to kick her in the stomach. She crouched over her herself, gasping for air. He twisted around her, yanking both of her arms backwards to clasp them in one of his hands. He proceeded to wrap his free arm around her waist and pull her against his body tightly so that she couldn't move. They were now back to chest.

Kori was still gasping for air and she couldn't exactly say anything in her current position. Richard placed his mouth against her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her neck, gradually progressing upwards to her ear.

'Do you still think that robbing this place is a good thing?' he whispered seductively.

She whispered out her reply.

'Yes'

He began to delicately trace patterns with his fingers on her bare skin. Gently brushing his fingertips against her toned stomach. Kori's eyes rolled in to the back of her head. Her breathing became more ragged.

'Please stop' she uttered

'Why? You're enjoying this.'

That snapped her out of her reverie at his words. Her eyes faintly glowed with anger, not enough to cause awareness but enough to show her fury at herself.

'_How dare you let yourself get in to this position! You had better kick his ass now!'_

Kori tightened her hands into fists; Richard still had a hold of them but she knew how to break out of this. She kicked her foot upwards, just dodging Richards face. It was enough to shock him and loosen his grip on her wrists. She turned into a side-kick. Knocking him backwards and giving her enough time to escape out of the door and sprint down the hallway.

Richard was quickly back in action and was trying to keep up with the sounds of her running footsteps.

Kori pressed the small button on her headphone that called both Bee and Rachel.

'Time for our grand exit girls. You know where to go.'

'Bout time y'all got you butt into action, sparky's been chasing me for ages.'

'I'm almost at the window'

'Okay Rach, we'll be there soon, Bee, lead him to our exit.'

'Will do'

'Kori out'

She rounded a corner, still able to hear his footsteps behind her though. Her mind kept on racing back to the memories of him holding her in his strong arms and touching her so gently……

what if we'd gone a little farther?............

maybe a kiss wouldn't have been so bad……………..

'_Kori snap out of it!! He is our enemy!! Stay focused here!!_

She shook her head. Knowing that her conscience was right. She rounded another corner and saw the window which they had come in through ahead of her. Rachel was already sprinting up the opposite hallway towards her.

The both smiled at each other knowingly. Kori could see the figure of Garfield Logan catching up to Rachel. Before he could reach put and grab her though, Rachel flipped forward and landed on the open windows sill. A slight breeze blew in to the hallway from outside. Kori was the next to jump in front of Rachel in a protective stance. Garfield saw her and froze; he knew that there was no way he was getting to Rachel now. Garfield immediately thought that they were going to attack him together but Richard rounded the corner and so that thought fleeted by.

Bee and Victor were still making their way towards the window. Bee making sure that Victor knew where she was so that she could lead him to her exit. She saw Rachel and Kori straight ahead of her, both perched on the windowsill both waiting for her appearance. She ran straight past Garfield and Richard to where Rachel and Kori stood. Neither of the men could react to her entrance as she was too quick for them.

Victor eventually caught up and halted in the hallway in a similar fashion to Garfield.

'Now that everybody is here….' Kori began.

'We would like to introduce you to…' Rachel added

'The Midnight Trio!' finished Bee.

'If you would like to find out more, please feel free to discover our next target.' Kori uttered mischievously.

Although I warn you, there is little you will be able to do to stop us.' Concluded Rachel.

'So now boys we will leave you in your awe and wondering.'

'We look forward to our next encounter.' They finished simultaneously.

With those final words, they all jumped out of the window and into the waiting darkness of the alley below.

All three of the men ran to the window but as they looked out of the window they saw nothing but the mystery of the night and a small note that was attached to the window.

It read:

_To our dearest detectives,_

_Do not feel too bad about losing us the first time. You will all get another chance to regain you dignity. You will have to work harder next time if you wish to capture us. Don't feel too downhearted though. After all, this is just a game._

_Your favourite criminals,_

_Midnight Trio_

_X_

**Ooooo I love this chapter :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

**I really enjoyed reading your comments.**

**I apologise if at anytime Jinx is mentioned in this story as in my first draft of this story I envisioned Jinx with Victor but I later thought that Bee and Victor were a better couple. (Sorry to any Jinx and Victor fans out there)**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took a while to put up but I've been really busy lately**

**I'll try to get the next chapter posted up as soon as possible. **

**Thanks again for the R&R**

**Newhorizon123**


	6. Everybody loves a good challenge

**Early morning**

**Girls:**

Images and flashes keep running through my head. Sweet breath. Soft skin. Blue eyes. His beautiful, bright blue eyes. Why was I thinking this way?

'_He's the enemy!'_

'Yes but he's a beautiful enemy.'

'_Snap out of it! What would Rachel and Bee think?'_

'You're right! What would they think?'

'_They'd be furious with you! They wouldn't trust you.'_

'You're right. I have to forget about him.'

Kori flipped her blanket off of her body and twisted her legs so that they were dangling over the edge of her bed. She sighed heavily before slowly lifting her aching form from her sitting position. She drifted over to her wall mirror and examined the black and purple marks lining her arms that had been inflicted from her fight with Richard the night before.

'It's gonna be long sleeved tops for you from now on.'

Kori made her way to her en-suite bathroom and washed her face before going to face Rachel and Bee. She got into the kitchen and could smell eggs on the stove.

'Mmmm, that smells good Rach.' She said.

Rachel gave her a smile and returned to her egg-making duties.

'So…………how's everybody feeling this morning?' asked Kori.

'Well…. apart from an entire host of bruises on my back, I'm doing well.'

'And you Rach?'

'Same as Bee, but my bruises are on my arms and shoulders.'

Rachel's answer was vague. She had a certain detective on her mind.

'You guys think you'll be up for tonight?'

'We have to be. Tonight will be the only night that the Museum of Natural Art is having a Ball for months. There'll be hundreds of snobby billionaires and their snooty mistresses to steal from.' Answered Bee.

'As well as, the artefacts will be on low-guarded displays, which means that its easy pickings for us.' Announced Rachel.

'All that we need to do is blend in with the rich folk and casually steal the artefacts.' Bee contributed. A gleaming smile on her face as she thought of all of the rich men that she could pickpocket of their wallets.

'And for this one………I don't think that we need disguises' Kori chimed in.

'This is definitely going to be fun.' Exclaimed Bee.

Bee's mind began to whir with the faces of wealthy men she could seduce and flirt with, but one face remained at the front of her mind, and that was of the tall, dark stranger that she had fought with the night before.

**Boys:**

Richard awoke with a frown on his face. Flashes of last night had been the torment of his dreams. He knew that girl. He knew her. He'd seen her before somewhere. Well at least they knew what the villains looked like. They could send out wanted posters now.

He arose from his bed, hope filling his thoughts. He would catch her, whatever it took. He would catch her. He made his way to the living room, hoping to reassure his colleagues with a smile. He found Victor there, looking puzzled.

'Thinking about last night?' Inquired Richard.

'How could you tell?' replied Victor.

'It was a hunch.'

He sat down next to Victor.

'Then at least we can reminisce together.'

They both sat in silence for the next 5 minutes until a dull thud sounded above them and a faint curse drifted down the stairs.

'Gar's up' muttered Victor.

A few seconds later, Garfield's slumped form came trudging down the stairs. He also had a distant look on his face. Richard stood up.

'Look. We need to stop beating ourselves up about this. We'll have another chance tonight.'

'But how do we even know where they're going to attack this time? could've been a lucky guess.' Questioned Victor.

'My thoughts are The Museum of Natural Art. It's the second biggest in Jump. We don't have any other choice.'

'But there's a Ball there tonight celebrating the artefacts and sponsorship of its endorsers. They wouldn't attack with a crowd. Would they?' asked Garfield.

A light bulb shone bright in Richards mind.

'That's it!' he exclaimed

'Gar you're a genius!'

Garfield looked startled and clueless at the same time. He glanced at Victor who had the exact same look on his face.

'Don't you guys see?! The artefacts will be low-guarded tonight because the museum thinks that because there's going to be a crowd there then the trio won't attack! If anything the chances of them attacking will have increased!!'

Victor and Garfield simultaneously smirked.

'If there's one thing that I'm certain about with theses thieves, is that they'll love a challenge.' Continued Richard.

There was pause from both of his companions when Victor suddenly said.

'Looks like we need to go shopping for suits then.'

Richard's face brightened automatically. His mind began to reel with possibilities of what might occur on that night.

**Girls:**

As all three of the detectives prepared for the upcoming challenge that would face them later that day, the three thieves crowded around a table discussing their tactics that would await the detectives that were sure to receive them when the time came.

**Finally! Another chapter finished.**

**So so so sorry for the extremely long delay of this chapter but it's been the holidays so I've been rather busy……………again. **

**I decided to give just the girls powers in this story as I thought it will spice it up a bit. ******

**I think that all my reviewers will love the next chapter. **

**Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter though. **

**Thanks again to all of the reviews**

**I love you guys so much :')**

**Newhorizon123**


	7. It's goodbye for now

**10:30 The Museum of Natural Art**

**Girls:**

Kori stood next to the cloak room. Her bright green orbs gazed across the magnificent marble room. There were four main marble pillars holding up the ceiling of the room that created a square in the middle. On this square there were many a wealthy old man and his wife with their fancy and expensive clothing. On the sidelines stood a good few, half drunk bachelors looking for a half drunken bachelorette to seduce for the night. Kori was standing in between the two large entrance doors and the cloakroom. Across the room from her was a wide set of stairs with a podium on the level step that led off into two other smaller sets of stairs. A small classical band played light classical music for the rich men to dance to. Kori scanned the room again and saw Rachel standing next to the bar on the left side of the room. Bee was talking to three young and handsome men in a far corner. She looked to be enjoying herself.

Kori pressed the button on her earpiece which tuned into Rachel's and Bee's.

'You guys ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.' Rachel took a swig of her drink as she finished the sentence.

Kori looked over to Bee who gave a slight nod of her head but then instantly returned her attention to her victims.

Kori focused her complete attention on the items that the Midnight Trio had come for. They were dotted around the room in bullet-proof cases she guessed. Her mind went over the entire plan twice. Checking with herself and making sure that there were no flaws.

Suddenly, Kori could feel a strange and unwelcome silence fill the room. It swept across the hall as every face turned towards the two large entrance doors that were slowly swerving open. She didn't understand why the room had gone silent until all of the pretty, young girls in their pink gowns began to screech with utter joy and excitement. A blur of billowing hair and gowns and suddenly all of these young girls were surrounding the large oak doors.

Kori was shoved backwards into the door of the cloakroom, her back slamming into the door handle. She felt the familiar surge of rage creep towards her eyes and faintly begin to glow an ominous green.

'_Kori………..no.' _Rachel's voice echoed through Kori's mind.

Kori swivelled her head around so that it was facing Rachel's direction.

'_Sorry.' _Kori responded.

Her rage dulled and eventually returned to its peaceful form.

Every head was still turned towards the large commotion that was currently still happening by the large doors. Kori made her way across the room to where Bee was standing and grabbed her wrist. Pulling her away from the three pre-occupied bachelors and dragging her towards Rachel and the bar.

'This is our perfect chance. They're all distracted so let's attack now.' Whispered Kori to Rachel as soon as they were able to have a private conversation.

Rachel put down her drink and was about to reply when the crowd at the end of the room began to be pushed backwards and slowly return to individual people. Over the sea of heads, the bulky figures of security guards could be seen pushing the host of wailing girls away from the new attraction. The gathering was split through the middle and a path was made for the attraction to walk along. It highly resembled a red carpet we're wailing girls waited in the outlines, just to scream at their favourite celebrities.

Kori held her breath as her suspicions came true.

From the mass of billowing hair came a slightly dishevelled, Richard Grayson, Victor Stone and Garfield Logan.

The trio remained motionless as they watched the three men make their way across the room to greet the nobles at the other side.

Meanwhile the screeching girls were being quietened by a dozen or so older women. Threatening to throw them out if they did not shut up. All of the noise was gone at the sudden prospect of having to leave the same room that the three young and handsome bachelor celebrities had just entered into.

There was a brief glance from the men on the opposite side of the room before all was normal again and the quiet humming of small talk started up.

'Well that's made it more complicated.' Bee mentioned.

'Don't worry………….they're just a minor annoyance.' Said Kori.

'Well, at least they won't recognise us without our costumes on.' Piped in Rachel.

'Yes, but that means that we're going to have to be extra careful. We don't want them figuring things out before the big finale.'

Rachel and Bee both nodded their heads. All three of them huddled into a group and discussed the plan once more, only this time they added a few changes.

**Boys:**

**Richard:**

A bright flash of light and a click of a button before his eyesight returned to its normal state. This continued for a few more minutes as he posed for different photographers and magazines on his way into the museum.

Another camera went off in his face as he grabbed at Victor' and Garfield's arms.

'Let's get inside.' He whispered to them, away from the paparazzo's waiting ears.

He began dragging them up the steps when the two large oak doors opened up to them. With his back turned to the event inside the hall he continued to smile and wave at the paparazzi. It wasn't until he felt an eerie silence on his back that he turned around.

Before he could gasp for air there was a rush of girls before him and soon enough himself and his two friends were being pinched and pulled at by more than twenty young females. His hair had been tugged at least four times before five officials appeared in front of him and began to herd the wave of adoring fans in the opposite direction.

He quickly straightened his suit and hair before walking through the path that the guards had made. He kept his head facing forward. If he spotted a young and beautiful maiden now then he would be lost in her for the rest of the night and not able to focus on his set mission. He was positive the trio would be here at midnight.

He threw out his hand to the mayor of Jump City as he approached him.

The mayor took him aside as soon as their hands touched.

'Any luck with the trio?' the mayor asked with an urgent tone in his voice. He looked nervously around the room before returning his withering gaze towards Richard.

'No.' Richard replied sternly bowing his head.

'But…………we think they may attack here tonight, so we'll catch them if they do attack.'

The mayor bowed his head and grimaced.

'Well, let's hope they don't.' He replied with a sigh.

Richard watched him walk off and greet Garfield and Victor in turn. A strange sense of defeat washed over him.

He glanced around the room, completely forgetting his former promise to himself. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was coming up to 11:00pm. He sighed and was about to walk over to Gar and victor when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around and came face to face with two large orbs of green. He stood there shocked for a second or two, just taking in the phenomenal beauty in front of him. She had long, wavy, scarlet red hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. Strips of it fell around her face and gave her an ethereal look. Her natural orange-tinted skin that made her look exotic. He gazed up and down her tall, slender form. She was wearing a floor-length emerald green gown that clutched at her curves and flared at the bottom. It had halter neck straps. She wore simple emerald earrings and an emerald bangle to match. A smirk tugged at her lips as she watched him stare at her, his mouth agape.

'Hello.' She said in a slightly foreign accent.

He tried to say something back but nothing came out. He was choking himself trying to reply but any recognisable word refused to be heard as its original form.

She giggled and batted her long eyelashes up at him. He was ready to faint by this point.

'Can you utter a comprehensible word or should I call a doctor?' she asked plainly.

Richard was taken aback.

'Wh…what?' he managed to gargle out.

She smiled.

'Good. About time.'

No woman had ever talked to him like that.

'My name is Kori Anders.'

He was still stunned.

'_How can she stand there and not a drop of sweat fall from her porcelain face? I'm Richard Freaking Grayson for God's sake!'_

'Um…..I'm Richard Grayson.'

She giggled.

'I know who you are.'

She giggled again.

'I just wanted to introduce myself. I've wanted to properly meet you for a long time.' She said with faint spark in her eyes.

He didn't understand what she meant by 'properly introduce myself' he'd never met her before in his life. He would definitely remember this woman. Yet there was something that he recognised in her. There was something in her voice.

'Have I met you before?' he asked.

She giggled for the fourth time that night.

'That is possibly the worst pick up line in history.' She smirked her reply at him.

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

'_Since when are you nervous around women?'_

He locked his mind away at that comment.

'It wasn't a pick up line; I'm not that kind of guy.'

'_Ch'yeah right.'_

He mentally slapped himself.

'I just really think that we've met before.'

Realisation dawned upon Kori. She smiled weakly.

'It doesn't matter if we have or have not met before. I just wanted to introduce myself to the great Richard Grayson. So I guess I'll see you around tonight.'

She was ready to make a hasty retreat until Richard's voice rang throughout her ears.

'Would you like to dance with me tonight?'

She turned to face him again. Uncertainty spelled across her forehead. Richard got the hint.

'I…..If…you don't want to that's ok…….I just wanted to ask.' He bowed his head.

'_What the fuck was that?! Richard Grayson does not get rejected!_

He was about to walk the opposite way when an angel with an answer sounded from behind him.

'Yes.'

He spun around like the floor was on fire.

'Really?' he said with a little too much desperation.

She giggled yet again and spun to walk away. Her dress flowing around her, accenting her every move.

'Wait……what dance?' he called to her.

'I'll come and find you, I promise, before midnight.' She called back without facing him. He didn't see the genuine smile that adorned her face as she retreated to find the janitor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Garfield:**

After greeting all of the nobles he made his way over to the girls that had been earlier groping at every part of him. He had quite enjoyed that.

He buttoned up his jacket and ruffled his hair a little. He glanced around the room for any paparazzi but caught sight of a girl all alone at the bar. On second glances he saw that she was in fact very beautiful. His jaw dropped open and he stopped dead in his tracks.

She noticed someone looking at her and looked in his direction.

For a moment their eyes met. Forest green to deep purple. He felt the sparks fly between the long distance. She pulled away first but glanced back at him when she thought that he wasn't looking.

He pushed his way through the crowd towards her. She didn't notice him coming until he got to the bar. Her eyes widened and she was about to get up when he grabbed her arm.

Shock soured through him as he felt the familiar smoothness of her skin.

'Can I have my arm back.' She spoke calmly, but there was urgency in her voice.

That voice. I know that voice.

Her eyes widened a second time.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.'

She pulled back.

Garfield let go and put his arm up in a defensive movement.

'Ok………….I know how incredibly creepy that just sounded but honestly I just want to get to know you.'

Rachel regarded him for a second or so and then sat back down. Garfield sat next to her.

'So…….can I know you're name?'

'Rachel.'

She turned her head away to look at the crowd of dancing people.

'I'm Garfield….' She cut him off.

'Logan.' She finished. She smiled.

'I know who you are.'

He smiled but she just turned away again.

'Can I get you a drink?'

'I've had enough tonight.'

Garfield looked at the array of different sized glasses sitting on the bar behind her.

'Yeah I guess you have.' There was silence between them for a few moments.

'You come here often then?' He smiled weakly at his attempt to make her laugh. He turned away preparing his next joke when he heard the strangest sound come from the mysterious goddess sitting next to him.

'_Is she laughing?'_

And true enough she was leisurely sitting there laughing at his joke. It was very quiet and she was straining to hold it back, but it was a laugh.

'_She's actually laughing at you're joke! Holy shit! This has never happened before!'_

Inside Gar was bouncing up and down like a yoyo but on the outside he kept his calm.

She turned to him once she had regained her composure.

'You're actually quite funny.'

He smiled one of his dazzling smiles and she smiled back. Then she asked the oddest thing.

'What's the time?'

He glanced at his watch.

'Why? Past your curfew?'

She smiled again but it vanished as soon as it had appeared.

'I just need to know.' She kept her eyes fixed on the watch.

He looked down and saw that it was 11:10pm.

'It's 10 past 11.' He told her.

She looked up at him and smiled. Garfield found himself falling harder and faster with each smile. There was something about her. He knew her. He knew that he knew her.

'Well, I guess I could stay for a little longer. You can buy me that drink now.'

He smiled again but this one was wearier.

She didn't seem to notice.

'_Careful with this one Gar.'_

**Victor:**

Victor was currently chatting up a young brunette with brown eyes in a far corner of the room. He had spotted her when he was coming in and decided to say a 'friendly' hello. He had already whispered some pretty sultry words in her ear and was about to proceed upstairs with her when he heard a voice that sounded like bells drift across the room towards him. He turned to see where it had come from and saw a stunning young, dark-skinned girl surrounded by three other men. They were standing rather close to her and one was inching his hand from her waist downwards. She saw this movement and shock plastered itself on her face. She was about to say something when one of the other men put a hand over her mouth and proceeded to grope her backside.

It didn't take a genius to see where this was going. Victor stormed over to them and pulled one of the men away.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?'

The man looked at his companions then back to Victor.

'Chill man, we're just having a bit of fun.'

'Yeah, well it doesn't look like much fun for her does it.' Victor pointed to Bee and all of the men looked at her. You could see the anger in her eyes.

'I think it would be for the best if you just let her go.' Victor put his hand on the first mans shoulder.

The man pushed it off and rose to his full height. His face was inches away form Victors. You could smell the alcohol on his breath.

'Oh yeah? And are you gonna make me?'

Victor narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, ready for anything that this man might do. Only, he didn't get a chance to do anything.

Bee pushed the man who was still holding her away whilst his attention was distracted by Victor. He spun around to face her but she kicked him where it hurts and he fell to the floor. She punched the third man in the face and was ready to punch the one who had been challenging victor but before she could try anything he pulled the man by his collar over to the window.

Pulling him upwards so that they were face to face he spoke in a deadly whisper;

'If you ever try anything with any woman like that ever again, I swear to God I will hunt you down and kill you myself.'

The man looked utterly petrified.

'Y…..y……y...you can't.' he stammered.

'I'm a cop. I think I can.' With that Victor through him out of the open window.

The other two watched from the floor. Bee and Victor turned back to them. Panic flashed across their faces.

'I'd leave.' Warned Victor.

They both attempted to get up but succeeded in looking like frightened dogs scrambling over each other.

Bee looked at Victor with a smirk on her face.

'I could've handled that by myself.'

Victor chuckled.

'Yeah, you looked like you had things in control.'

She walked up to him.

'So I guess you're now my official protector.'

He chuckled again.

'If that's what you wish oh mistress.'

'Hmmm, I like the sound of that.' She smiled and turned, preparing to walk away.

Victor's previous flirt rushed up to him and practically threw herself onto his arm, eager to continue what they were about to start.

'Hey hunny, you ready to go.' She attempted in her best seductive voice whilst trailing her fingers across his chiselled chest.

Bee raised a sceptical eyebrow and turned away so that Victor wouldn't see her pout.

Victor laughed at how cute Bee looked.

'_Gee, big guy, you could at least try to conceal that fact that you like her.'_

'_Do I really like her?'_

'_Duh!'_

'Umm, I don't really feel up to it anymore.' He pushed her away and crossed the few feet to where Bee was standing. He held out his arm to her.

She looked at it and then entwined her arm in with his.

'So, do I get a name for my damsel?'

Bee smirked.

'It's Bee. Nice to finally meet you Sparky.'

Victor let out a bellowing laugh at his new nickname. They strode off onto the dance floor.

**11:45**

**Girls and Boys**

Kori was currently inside the janitor's closet wooing the janitor out of his museum keys.

'So you really think that I'm pretty?' She asked whilst batting her eyes.

The janitor who was short of breath tried to answer as quickly as possible but ended up mixing his sentence into a jumble of noises.

'You're too sweet.' She replied whilst putting on her fakest giggle.

'Now if you would be so kind as to hand over those keys I will be on my way.'

The janitor seemed to snap out of his reverie and reply with strength in his voice.

'Why?'

'I just want to look around the museum, it's such a beautiful place.'

'I don't think that would be wise.' He stood to his full height now, the confidence building.

'_Gee this guy loves his museum.'_

'Look just give me the keys and you won't get hurt.'

'No.'

She pressed the pressure point on his neck and grabbed the keys form his crumpled form.

Pressing the button on her earpiece she tuned into Rachel and Bee.

'Rach!'

'Yes?'

'There's a janitor in the upstairs closet unconscious, he saw my face so I need you to wipe his memory before he wakes up.'

'Will do.'

'I'll meet you guys by the bar in 5 minutes.'

'Ok.'

Tuning out from them both, Kori made her way down the staircase and into the crowd of dancing people. She saw Bee dancing with Victor Stone and smirked at her. Bee looked over in her direction and Kori beckoned for her.

Bee looked up at Victor with her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her waist they were in a rather comfortable position. She almost didn't want to leave him. Almost.

'_Keep you're head in the game Bee.'_

'_Right.' _She mentally agreed with herself.

'Sorry Sparky, but this damsel has to spend some time with her girlfriends.'

Victor looked to where Bee was pointing and saw an exotic beauty standing in the middle of the crowd looking at them both. She was as beautiful as Bee. With her long red hair and green orbs. She looked like and alien goddess.

'I'll see ya round Sparky.'

He was reluctant to let her go and Bee noticed this.

'Howa 'bout a parting gift?' She offered. Standing on her toes she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

She darted off into the crowd and her and Kori disappeared soon enough. Victor touched the place on his cheek where her lips had been. He tried to see Bee through the crowd but saw no sign of her richly dark skin or golden yellow dress. He sighed lovingly to himself and went to find Garfield.

Kori and Bee had made their way through the crowd and were now approaching Rachel. They didn't see that she wasn't alone until they broke through the last couple.

Garfield stared up at them from his seat and his jaw dropped.

'These the ones you were talking about?' he managed to say.

Rachel nodded her head.

'Um well I'll see you later then.', he got up slowly from his seat but turned around to face Rachel for the last time that night.

'Here's my number.' He handed her a small slip of paper.

'If you ever want to meet up, you know.' He smiled nervously and then rushed off through the crowd.

Rachel looked stunned for a moment but eventually a gentle smile graced her face. Kori and Bee giggled to themselves.

'Shut up.' Rachel told them teasingly.

Her smile disappeared only to be replaced by a wider smile as Richard Grayson approached Kori from behind.

Rachel got up from her bar seat and whispered into Kori's ear.

'You're turn.'

Kori was confused for a moment but it soon vanished as she realised that Richard was standing behind her. She turned to greet him.

'Hey.'

He smiled at her.

'You ready for that dance now?'

'Huh, what?'

'You promised me a dance, and seeing as you didn't find me by midnight I came to find you.'

Kori turned back to Rachel and Bee with a strained look on her face. The beckoned for her to go with him, smiles on their faces.

'Sure.' Kori uttered.

Richard took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The piano player in the band in the far corner began to play 'I giorni by Ludovico einaudi'. It filled the dance floor with its sweet and loving melody. Encircling every couple in their own fantasy. Kori marvelled in it's beauty and began to enjoy herself. Letting all of her emotions flow freely through her body.

Richard spun her around and embraced her. She did the same. They stood their swaying back and forth to the tune and revelled in the sweet moment that they had achieved with each other.

'I couldn't help but think about you all night Kori.' He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and sighed into his neck. She wished that this moment would never end. But sadly the tune was coming to an end. And so was this everlasting moment. Midnight had come. Kori looked up at Richard and he looked down at her.

'Thank you.' She breathed.

'For what?'

'For being.' She broke away from him and crossed the room back to Rachel and Bee.

'Let's get this over with.'

The mayor and all of the nobles had gathered on the step of the podium and were now preparing for their speeches. The mayor spoke first;

'I'd like to thank everyone for being here tonight to thank the founders and sponsors of this Museum. We are extremely grateful for all they have contributed to this cause and tonight we celebrate the many priceless artefacts that they have donated to this museum in honour of all natural art.' We would especially like to thank Mr. Richard Grayson for his father's massive contribution to the fund.' Everybody clapped at this point.

'Would everyone like to join me in the countdown until midnight and the memorial fund starts?'

Everybody began to count down from twenty.

'19…'

The trio got into their places. Rachel was next to the most expensive artefact. A large emerald that cost more than the museum, all in it and the entire block of this area. Bee was standing next to other various artefacts whilst Kori was standing next the light box, preparing the janitor keys in the lock.

'10….'

'9….'

'8….'

'You guys ready?' asked Kori

'Always' replied Bee.

'Completely.'

'4….'

'3….'

'Almost there.'

'1!….'

The roar of hundreds of people screaming their delight echoed around the room but at the same time the lights keeping the room basked in a delicate glow cut out. Blackness filled the room and the cries of panic swam and mixed together. The mayor had a look of knowing on his face.

'GET SECURITY!' he screeched as loud as possible.

Seconds later the lights turned back on and the cries silenced themselves. But all was not as it should be. For all of the priceless artefacts were gone.

'NO!!!' screeched the mayor. He turned on Richard, Victor and Garfield.

'This is your entire fault! Why the hell weren't you on lookout? You're supposed to be the best detectives in all of Jump City! Yet you can't even capture three thieves!! You're useless!!'

Richard couldn't help but retaliate.

'Yeah and you're meant to be the mayor! You're meant to protect the city as much as I am! Don't you dare yell at us when you can't even keep you're own city from terror!!' Richard and the mayor glared daggers at each other for a few more minutes until Victor and Garfield came to haul Richard away. Only before they could climb down the stairs. A white slip of paper floated from above them and landed before their feet. It read;

_Our deepest apologies for not being able to have such a nice chat as we did on our previous encounter, But we thought that we'd like to save the formalities and secrets for our last encounter our dearest detectives. So you've figured out the pattern and now we can meet for the last time in jump museum. You're a lot cleverer than we originally thought. _

_It's goodbye for now. _

_Yours faithfully _

_The midnight Trio_

_xxx _


End file.
